


Ukrainian Mafia

by pimpmickey



Series: cleaning out my closet [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Terry is not their dad, Ukraine - Freeform, mafia, mickey is Ukranian, sorry igg, this is rushed, yevgeny is not Mickey's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey





	Ukrainian Mafia

 

Mikhalio was born in Kiev, Ukraine to a beautiful woman named Ionna Bakaj and a handsome man named Fedir Bakaj on July 4, 1954. The baby was loved by his parents, always spoiling the child with the little money they had. He distinctly remembers being two, his mother singing him his favorite Ukrainian songs to sleep. When Mikhalio turned three, his father became not so loving. His mother's stomach started to get bigger and her face puffier. She no longer sang to him like she used to and he began to eat last. Months later, a new baby was brought into the small shaft. His father wasn't happy, always screaming about how the baby was weak and would cry too much. He remembers his mother hiding the baby from his father, he remembers being four and finally seeing the baby for the first time. He thought the baby was a boy because the baby always wore Mikhalio's old clothes and had very short hair. His mother calmly said that the baby was not a boy, but a baby girl named Manya. Mikhalio never stopped loving her.

When Mikhalio was five, his mother packed up Manya and his things, telling them it was time to go. They boarded a train, filled with many other people. They stayed on the train for three days, only having a small loaf of bread to eat and one bottle of water. Manya got fussy a lot, using the bathroom in her pants and crying when she got hungry even after their mother said they had no more food left. When they arrived to their designation, Mikhalio had to carry Manya on his small back while their mother carried all the things. Four days later of them walking, their mother announced that they were in America. He remembers them all being smushed together with a bunch of other people from the train in a small dark garage as three big men stood in front of them. He remembers the man calling his mother, Ionna Bakaj, then her falling to the floor with their bags and all. The man grabbed Mikhalio's shoulder, smiling with his three teeth before saying, 'Welcome to the Ukrainian Mafia, my boy'

-

He was seven when he was put in a house, along with Manya. The man's name was Terry and he told them never to call him father. They met a boy only ten whose name was Iggy's and he officially announced them as Mickey and Mandy Milkovich.

-

A .22 pistol was Mickey's favorite weapon. He knew how to work it and it was the only thing he had to himself. When he was twelve, he made his first kill with the gun and he remembers how happy Terry was, saying, 'Guess you fuckin' illegals aren't that bad.'

-

'I want to go home, Mickey.' Mandy whined, curling herself farther into the wooden bench. Mickey sighed, sending her a weak smile. 'I know, soon, yea?'

She nodded numbly before she started to twiddle with her fingers. Twenty minutes later, Mickey saw the man with a tan suit on walk out of the building. He quickly turned to Mandy and said, 'I'll be ten minutes, keep your head down, don't move, and close your eyes.'

Mandy nodded, having been through the procedure more than once. Mickey stood up, following behind the man while checking his surroundings. When he noticed he was clear, he removed the gun from the waist band of his pants and then made the shoot.

It took him about seven minutes to calm down, having to do this every time he made a kill because no matter how many he had done, he was still left in a state of shock.

He arrived at Mandy's side, moments later and tapped her leg, letting her know it was him. She glanced up, smiling and they linked hands before making their way back to the house.

Terry was angry when he got home, angrier than the time Mickey accidentally called him dad when he was ten, angrier than when Mandy broke her foot from running from the cops, angrier than when Iggy got caught.

'Listen here, illegal.' After many years of them staying with Terry, he still called them illegals. 'I've got to go on a run, should be a few days. You want anything to eat, you go buy it with your own money. If I notice one chip bag slightly moved an inch then I will slit your throat, do I make myself clear?'

Mickey fought the urge to roll his but nodded. 'Sir, yes, sir.'

Terry stuck his nose up at him before shoving his to the side, Mickey nearly losing his balance. 'Fuckin' attitude. You better loose it.' Then he was out the door.

Mandy looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. Terry never spoke to her, didn't even acknowledge her existence. All for the same reason every man does, she was a woman. Mickey sat next to her, sending her a soft smile. 'Want to go get something to eat?'

She nodded her head, both of them not have anything to eat for the last few days. They made their way to a broke down restaurant, that looked like it was pretty cheap.

'Patsy's pies.' Mandy gummed from where she was rested on his waist. (She begged him for a piggy back ride and he could never say no to her pouting.)

They sat down at one of the booths, both of their eyes averting to a big table of a family who was laughing loudly. Mickey turned to look at Mandy, sending her a right smile when he noticed her frowning. 'Order whatever you want.'

She looked confused and then he explained, very lowly. 'Dine and Dash.'

The both ordered two hamburgers with extra large fries and water. While Mandy was going on about a boy she had seen at the park on Mickey's last run, he saw that a red haired boy from the big table was staring at him. He raised his eyebrows at him which made the boy laugh, before gesturing to the bathroom. Mickey saw the boy excuse himself from the table and then Mickey excused himself quickly after. As soon as he got into the bathroom, the boys lips were on his.

-

The boy- Ian- gave him his number after words, kissing him various times before they both made their way back to their designated spots. When he sat back down, Mandy smirked over at him while he just pretended to act innocent.

-

Things picked up very quickly after the night in the bathroom, Ian and him began to hang out a lot more and not just to bang either.

One night, around midnight, they were hiding underneath a tree in the park. Ian kissed him deeply, asking him to be his boyfriend and Mickey couldn't say no. They kissed the rest of the night away.

Mickey hid who he was for two months from Ian until he finally found out. He had just finished cutting off a man who was one of his brothers but betrayed them, he was walking home and was drenched in blood and sweat. Ian so happened to be standing on his porch and almost cried when he saw him. Mickey, too tired to lie anymore, started to explain everything from the moment he was born. Ian, of course, ran.

-

He didn't see Ian for three days after that until one night, Ian snuck into Mandy and his room. He told him that he was scared and was sorry, and Mickey forgave him. Saying he was scared too.

-

Valentyn, the leader of the Ukranian Mafia, found out about Ian and him a year later. He slapped Mickey, telling him that he treated him like he was his own son, so how could he do this to him? Mickey asked himself the same thing when he put a bullet through his head.

Him, Ian, and Mandy ran after that. He had the whole fuckin' Ukranian mafia after him. They stayed in Texas for three years until he got a call from Terry saying that they knew where he was.

After they left Texas, they moved from state to state but each time Terry had found them. Mandy became ill, very ill and there was nothing they could do. She was an illegal immigrant, they couldn't send her to a hospital or she would probably be deported and then sent to jail. She died two months after falling ill, from pneumonia and it took Mickey two weeks to stop crying.

Four years after Mandy's death, they moved to Ukraine and it was all Ian's idea. He talked about how Mickey need to get away from the Ukrainian mafia, which was surprisingly only found in America. They stayed in Ukraine for two years, meeting a beautiful woman named Svetlana and her son Yevgeny who had lived in Russia but moved when Yevgeny was born. He grown close to the younger boy, feeling an odd sense of protection to the child much like he did when he first met Mandy.

Mickey died when he was thirty seven years old, in a back ally with Ian right beside him. They were holding hands while a bullet shot through his skull. They weren't looking at each other, no, instead Mickey was looking dead in the eyes Fedir Bakaj.

 


End file.
